This invention relates generally to interacting with content via a social networking system, and more particularly, to encouraging users to interact with previously presented content stored by a social networking system user.
Social networking systems present large amounts of content to their users. Examples of content presented by a social networking system include status updates, descriptions of actions performed by social networking system users, audio and video posts, new associations, advertisements, offers, activities, and other types of content. As social networking systems have an increasing number of users, there is an increasing amount of content for presentation to social networking system users, making it difficult for a user to review or interact with the amount of content presented by the social networking system. For example, when a user sees interesting content, the user be unable interact with the content when it is initially viewed (e.g., viewing a link at work to a video that the user wants to view at home) or may desire to view future updates to presented content item.
However, social networking systems frequently present content to users as a chronologically organized newsfeed. Typically, a social networking system presents a user with the most recent content item at the top of a page including the newsfeed and presents older content item at lower locations of the page. Thus, to interact with content previously presented by the social networking system, a user typically navigates through newly-presented content. As an increasing amount of new content is received, it becomes more difficult to navigate through the new content to identify a desired previously-presented content item, making it difficult for users to subsequently interact with previously-presented content.